Moe: The Start of Us
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: This is a MileyJoe. Miley quit being Hannah Montana and decided that she wanted to hang out with Amber and Ashley. Her dad gets worried and decides it is time to move.
1. Intro

**This is my first attempt at a Moe I think that this is lacking these very much and check out my other stories please.**

This chapter is just background information.

My name is Miley Stewart. I quit being Hannah Montana about a year ago and lately I have become with Amber and Ashley. Lilly and Oliver are always trying to get me to be friends with them again but I really don't think I need them and I hang out with them sometimes just so they wont be snitches to my dad. My dad decided we need to move and he thought Wyckoff New Jersey would be the perfect place so I packed up all of my stuff and said good bye to my friends and we left. Right now we are driving and I can't wait to see what these new neighbors are like. Doesn't my dad get I am tired of being that little girl he knew.

**Ok this stunk but it gets better.**


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey guys is not working for me today so if it starts working again I will post all of my next chapters for _**ALL **_of my stories and I hope everyone had good holidays and a good new years. And I made a New Year's resolution and it is to try and post a chapter a week if not more but if I cant keep it I am sorry. I love y'all and I would be nowhere with out you

Love,

Lindsay


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers if I did Nick and I would be married. In my dreams and I can count on that.**

We are here and I am on the phone with Amber when I tripped.

"Hey are you ok?" I look up and see JOE JONAS.

"EEEEEEEEEPPPP." I scream. I hung around Lilly way too much.

"Well I think you just made me deaf." He said laughing.

" Sorry 'bout that I'm Miley and I bet I made a fabulous first impression. First I trip and then I scream like an obsessed fan." I say really needing to think before I speak.

"Well its fine I am used to it by now. Do you want me to help you brink the boxes in?" OMG Joe Jonas Just asked if I wanted help.

"Hello Miles are you there?" Amber. Stupid me I forgot to hang up with her.

"Hey Am can I call you later?" I hung up before she could answer.

"Sorry. I had to say good bye. But I am good now so lets bring these boxes in." I say really blushing.

"Sure. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother who is 19. He decided he wanted to stay in Malibu."

"Cool. How old are you?" Man why was he asking these questions?

"I will be 17 in November."

"You are the same age as Nick. I was wondering maybe to you would want to go get pizza and I could show you around tonight?" OMG was Joe Jonas asking me out. EEEEEEEEEPPPPPP.

"Sure let me just ask my dad. I will be right back." I ran back to the truck.

"Daddy our new neighbor wants to show me around and get pizza tonight do you think I can go? Please Please Please?" Maybe moving made him tired and so he wont be thinking straight. I hope.

" Is this neighbor a boy or a girl" Crap he actually got more serious.

"A boy" I mumbled so maybe he wouldn't notice.

"How old is this boy?" Crap he noticed.

"19 but Daddy its Joe Jonas. Come on." I gave the puppy dog pout.

"Fine be back before 10 or you are grounded."

"YEA SWEEET. Daddy you are awesome." I ran back to Joe.

"He said I can go so how about we take these up to my room and start unpacking?"

**Joe's POV**

What is this? It is a wig what the heck is this doing here? Miley walks in.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"You know you look a lot like Hannah Montana." She stares at me like she had just seen a ghost.

"Shit…" She mumbled under her breath but I could still hear it.

"You are Hannah Montana. Aren't you?"

"Fine but not anymore. But you can't tell anyone. Got It?" She looks at me with sincerity.

"But how can you be you and Hannah Montana?" Man this girl got me confused.

"I created 'Hannah' so I could perform and still have a normal life."

"I wish I had thought of that. Want to go now or should we unpack some more?"

"I can finish these later."

**Miley's POV (Later after they hangout)**

He is really funny and cute. Lilly never knew about me liking Joe. She always thought I liked Nick. But I mean---

_One New Text _

_**Hey Its Joe look outside.**_

That was weird, but I guess I should look. OMG my room is right across from Joe's and Nick's (A/n This isn't how there rooms are but its my story and in here it is)

"How weird my room happens to be across from yours." Stupid Miley. Why cant I think straight.

"I don't believe we have met I am Nick."

"I know. I mean I have heard of you. I mean. How about I stop talking now." I see Joe start laughing.

"So you find this funny do you?" I say aiming that comment at Joe.

"Actually it is hilarious. I mean I think its cute that you are trying to impress us." Did Joe just say I was cute?

"How do you know I was trying to impress you?"

"Oh trying to act like its totally not obvious are you?"

"If you are just going to annoy me I am going back to bed so I can get my beauty sleep."

"You need that beauty sleep."

"Now I am going inside Good Night."

"I was kidding. I guess you don't know how to take a joke do you?" I heard that as I shut the door.

**The Next Morning**

"Good Morning, Daddy. Are those pancakes?"

"Yea they are Darlin'. Aren't you going to greet our guests?"

Of course they have to be here.

"Hey Guys. I will be right back."

I ran up to my room to get dressed and then I put on my makeup and went downstairs.

"What are you doing here? At 9:00 in the morning?"

"We wanted to know if you would like a tour of New Jersey."

"I would love one. That is alright Daddy isn't it?" He nodded his head and we left.

We were walking when I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry. I am such a klutz and a spazz so it is my fault." Wow this girl was pretty. She had dark auburn hair and green eyes and a perfect body.

"Gabs?" Nick asked. I guess he knew this girl.

"Nick I thought that was you."

"Miley this is Gabrielle. Gabrielle this is Miley our next door neighbor."

"Hey sorry like I said before i am a klutz and I tend to trip over my own feet."

"It was my fault actually and I love your shirt where did you get it?" I asked referring to the blue baby doll top that she was wearing.

"Oh I got this from American Eagle." I think I could be good friends with this girl.

"Hey Gabi you want to get lunch we were going to get some?" Joe asked I guess he felt left out.

"Sure what do you guys want to get?"

"We should get Pizza." We all agreed and so the boys went to order while we sat down.

"Do you like Joe?" Gabi asked me.

"Yea but is it really obvious?" She just shook her head and I was shocked.

"Didn't you used to date Jake Ryan?" Shit she had to bring that up.

"Yea but he was an egomaniac who was only good looking on the outside."

"Who are we talking about, ladies?" Joe came and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Jake Ryan."

"I have met him at a party. He was nice."

"Yea that is what I thought too until I actually went out with him and then I got to know the real Jake Ryan."

"I knew that was you."

"Was it fun to where the goose thing a ma bober?" Gabi said coming back into the conversation.

"It was kinda itchy actually but hey why wouldn't I want to embarrass myself on tv?"

We talked for awhile and then I decided I would invite everyone over.

"Hey guys want to come over to my house and go night swimming and in the hot tub?"

"Sure." The boys both said.

"Yea but will you come over to my house so you can show me where you live." Gabi almost sounded scared to go home.

"Totally let me just call my dad real quick."

I called him and he said it was fine.

"He said fine and he said that you, Gabi, can spend the night if you want."

"Sure that will be fun."

**So not the best story in the** **world but hey it's the first real chapter and Gabi is the only character I own and I hope you like this**


	4. We are together?

**I really love reviews and I have gotten a bunch of reviews and I want to reply to everyone who has reviewed**

princess- here you go

mmvok- well how can you not love them?

Lizzi- I totally agree

Gabi- its my French name so that's where I came up with it.

Alison- I am glad you like it

Jenna- You can never have too many

Moe forever- check out my profile for more

Anna-Morgause- Like I said before mine will never be as good as yours

Moelover- thank you

Paceysnumber1- Thanks that means a lot and I will try to update quicker next time

CodyLinelyLuva- I know they need more on here

Mayniac- I am glad someone liked the goose thinga ma bober refrence

NickJonasLuvr4Eva- Thanks

LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms- When you reviewed I got all happy lol

**Ok well I think I got everyone now onward with the story**

Miley's POV

I wake up with my head on something hard and so I turn and see what I am on.

"Joe. Joe get up. Get up sleepy head."

"What where am I?" He asks totally confused.

"You and I are in my room."

"What where are Nick and Gabi?"

"On the floor." I point to where they are sleeping.

"I hope you know my dad is going to kill you when he finds out you slept over" He cut me off by kissing me.

"What the hell?"

"Do you not remember what happened last night?"

_Flashback No one's POV_

_The 4 came inside from swimming and Joe decided that they should play 7 minutes in heaven. Joe and Miley's names were picked first and so they walked into the closet._

"_You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. Cuz I mean I am 3 years younger than you." Miley said like she was expecting to be let down._

_Joe surprised her by leaning down and kissing her. This continued until it was a full make-out session. They decided that after it would be pointless to continue the game. So they watched Across The Universe and then Miley started singing to Joe._ _So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh.

"_Wow impressive." Gabi said_

"_Shit I forgot to tell you." Miley said just realizing it_

"_What?"_

"_I am Hannah Montana, or was any way."_

"_Seriously? I loved your music. Just one question why did you quit?"_

"_I just felt like what ever I was trying to tell people I couldn't support myself so I guess that is why."_

_The four teens then watched Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind and that is when they fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

"And is there a specific reason why I can't remember this?" Miley asked almost annoyed.

"It could have been because of when we played spin the bottle I accidentally threw it at you." A female voice said a little bit guilty sounding.

**Ok so it is Moe in this chapter and I was watching Across the Universe today so sorry if you think it was weird or have never heard of it. It is all peachy here but it can't stay that way for long.**


	5. Nerve Wracking

**This is kind of my Valentine's Present to Y'all. It is late I know and I am a terrible person because I didn't update. But I was grounded and my parents took away the computer screen. **

"I was hit in the head with a bottle." Miley says really not believing it.

"I didn't mean to it just kind of happened." Gabi said.

"So let me get this straight me and Joe are together and my dad doesn't know that Nick and Joe slept over correct?" Miley said still figuring things out.

"Yea and I have a feeling they should probably go now." Gabi said trying to wake Nick up.

"You won't be able to wake him up." Joe said out of nowhere.

"I have an idea." Gabi said before leaning down to kiss him

"Ok well I know I got hit with a bottle but I don't remember that." Miley said

"Did I happen to get hit with a bottle as well because I really don't think that I remember that happening." The two stared as Nick started kissing back.

"Bud you ready to go." Miley's dad's voice came through the door.

Joe pulled Nick and climbed out onto the porch where they could climb into their room.

Miley and Gabi got dressed. The two girls came down the steps.

"Hey Daddy just out of curiosity where are we going?" Miley asked.

"Since you gave up Hannah Montana you are going to have your own label. So today you will be recording some of the songs you have written."

Miley's POV

What doesn't he understand? I don't want to be a pop star anymore.

"Did I mention that the Jonas Brothers will also be recording and you both are going to be going on tour so we can promote you?"

Gabi smiled at that.

"Fine I will try but I don't think I am going to have a better experience this time." That must have been what my dad wanted to hear because he just smiled.

End of Miley's POV

The boys went to the studio. When Joe saw Miley he perked up.

"Okay so I want Joe to stand on this side of Miley and Nick on the other side and Kevin I want you to be holding the guitar in front of Miley." The photographer positioned everyone.

"Well now I want Miley to give Joe a kiss on the cheek."

"Now I want just the boys."

"Miley I want you to be by yourself."

"Ok now we are done thank you."

"Well I am going to leave you kids to whatever you want to do just Miles be home before dark." Robbie Ray said before leaving.

"So where do you want to go Hollywood?" Joe said.

"It doesn't matter but Hollywood?" Miley questioned

"Right you can't remember but it's the name I came up with for you." She smiled when he said that.

"Well why don't we find some good Chinese food?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Well let's go then." Joe led her to his silver mustang convertible.

"Sweet car." Miley commented.

"Oh you like do you?" He said with a smile

"I had a pink mini cooper back home but dad made me sell it." Miley reminisced.

"Do you want to drive?"

"I thought you wouldn't let anyone touch your car."

"Well I trust you. You hopefully won't wreck my baby."

"And you aren't obsessed with your car at all. But I will pass on driving I don't know where I am going."

"If you insist I will drive. So what were your friends like back in Malibu?"

"Well my best friends are Amber and Ashley."

"Who are Lilly and Oliver?"

"How on Earth would you know those names?"

"Well last night they called and you were talking to them for like an hour."

"Lilly was my ex-best friend because she started dating my boyfriend and then Oliver just stood up for Lilly and then I decided I needed space away from them."

"Oh you never mentioned a boyfriend." He sounded hurt.

"Well Lucas was my boyfriend for about 6 months and then on our 5month anniversary I caught him with Lilly and I was hurt, but he assured me he was over her and so I believed him until one day about a month later I found them together making out on my bed.

I told Lucas I was done and then Lilly wound up with Lucas and then I left so I didn't have to see Lu-kisseverygirlinschool." Joe found it funny when I said it at the end.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me. I promise."

"No you can't promise because whenever someone promises they end up breaking it and it kills me knowing that I will end up hurt again."

"Fine then I unpromise and I will not promise you that I won't break a nonpromise."

"I think that was the most confusing thing I have ever heard."

"I love it when you smile." That made her blush.

The two arrived at the restaurant and were on there way to the Jonas house.

"Since you have no memory of me asking you to be my girlfriend I will ask you again. Will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked.

"I would love to." Miley smiled.

"Well now that means I can kiss you." Joe leaned over to kiss her.

The car swiveled and the car ran off of the road.


	6. Aftermath pt 1

What am I doing here? Where is here? 

"Help?" I tried to say but my throat killing me. After that it all closed in around me. 

"OW" I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white no scratch that bright white walls. 

"Omigod I cant believe you are awake. I better go get your dad." A perky voice came in through my ears.

_You just came out of a coma what do you expect? __**I don't even know who I am. Care to help me out?**__ Not particularly I will let you figure that one out by yourself._

"This wasn't supposed to happen you know. You are supposed to be fine and I am supposed to be the one still in a coma." The same voice came in the room once again.

"Still?" I gave the person a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"You see that bed over there." The person pointed to a vacant bed and I once again opened my eyes. "That was mine. Our parents had requested that we had the same room and hoped that we would help each other wake up. I woke up last week and felt like I couldn't move. I still am having issues getting around." The voice said gesturing to the cast on its leg and right arm.

"You know I had a concert for you and I didn't want to go but I felt if it was for you than I would do anything." I smiled at this. I didn't even know this person and yet they were being so nice.

**I am an awful person and this is a short chapter and you guys have to give me 3 guesses of who you think the person is before I update. I will have a chapter written when you guys give me who you think it is.**


	7. Aftermath pt 2

"Joe do you even know who I am because you keep giving me these creepy weird looks?" Joe must be my name and this girl must be able to read me if she can tell that I don't know who she is

"Well how about I give you the basics 1. My name is Miley and I am your girlfriend and we were about to have our first kiss when we got in the wreck that put us here. 2. You are Joe Jonas and you are a famous rock star who is in a band with his brothers, Nick and Kevin. You have a little brother named Frankie. You live in Wyckoff, New Jersey. You are 20 years old right now and you act like an 8 year-old most of the time." This girl Miley, I think that was her name was beautiful.

"I think your brothers want to come in so I will let you have your time with them." 

"No stay I might need you to explain more stuff."

"Fine but if it gets awkward I am leaving got it?" She said with a smile on her face.

She got up and whispered something to a boy about her age.

"Hey Joe I am so glad you are awake." He said to me like I have known him forever.

"He doesn't remember you smart one." Another guy said who looked about 4 years older than the first guy.

"Oh well then I am Nick your brother and I am sorry if I freaked you out there."

"You have really messy hair." I didn't mean for that to come out I was just thinking it.

"Well you always were calling me fro bro so maybe I should get it trimmed." 

"I'm Kevin your older brother and if you have any questions feel free to ask."

"One question, Miley told me we were in a band what do I do in it?"

"You're the lead singer and Nick is a guitar player/ singer. And I play guitar." 

"Are we any good?"

"Well kind of I mean we were supposed to be going on tour in a couple of months but that might not happen any more." 

"I am kind of tired so I was wondering if I could have some privacy."

I watched everyone leave and as Miley was about to leave I grabbed her arm with the little strength I had.

"Hey did we ever get that first kiss?"

"You know I don't believe we did." She said cracking a smile.

"I guess I can fix that." I returned the smile.

She leaned down and I leaned up and we shared the magical moment I hadn't been expecting. 

"Stay and take a nap with me." I said patting the space on the bed. 

I fell asleep next to the only hope I had to getting my life back.

**Ok so a little corny but I wasn't expecting 3 answers for awhile so I didn't have that much time to write this. I might post another chapter today. Key word being might.**

**Leave a review and if you can't think of anything to say tell me what you are going to do this weekend.**


	8. AN

Hey guys I know I said I would be updating over spring break and I haven't really but I was planning on it today but one slight problem is that I cant exactly see straight

Hey guys I know I said I would be updating over spring break and I haven't really but I was planning on it today but one slight problem is that I cant exactly see straight. I got hit in the head with a remote and I almost had to get stitches so I am not just blowing this off.


	9. Chapter 9

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
